1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to mobile phones and, particularly, to a mobile phone with a metal hinged shield.
2. Description of Related Art
For reducing high frequency noise of mobile phones or avoiding high frequency signal interference, a metal shielding cover is utilized for covering the chip of the mobile phone. As shown in FIG. 1, in the conventional mobile phone, four metal shielding covers 2, 3, 4, and 5 cover corresponding chips of a printed circuit board (PCB). However, because the size of each chip is different, the conventional mobile phone needs many different metal shielding covers and designing so many different moulds is also required, increasing the cost of the mobile phone.
Therefore, what is needed is a mobile phone to overcome the described shortcoming.